1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an idler gear transfer control apparatus for a reel drive apparatus for a video cassette tape recorder (hereinafter called a "VCR"), and in particular to an improved idler gear transfer control apparatus for a reel drive apparatus of a VCR capable of maintaining proper distances between an idler gear and a supply reel gear and between the idler gear and a take-up reel gear, when a video cassette tape recorder is driven, by providing a plurality of stoppers at an idler arm.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional reel drive apparatus for a video cassette tape recorder includes an output gear 2 drivingly connected to a capstan motor 1, and an idler unit 10 drivingly connected to the output gear 2 by a belt 3.
The idler unit 10 includes an input gear 11 having a pulley for receiving a driving force of the output gear 2 through the belt 3, an idler arm 12 pivotally engaged at its inner end to a shaft 11a of the input gear 11, and an idler gear 13 intermeshed with the input gear 11.
A cassette lock releaser 14 is fixed to the shaft 11a of the input gear 11, and a supply reel gear 4 and a take-up reel gear 5 are respectively disposed at both sides of the idler gear 13.
The operation of the conventional reel drive apparatus for a VCR will now be explained.
As the output gear 2 rotates by a driving force of the capstan motor 1, and the driving force is transferred to the pulley of the input gear 11 through the belt 3, the driving force of the input gear is selectively transferred to either the supply reel gear 4 or the take-up reel gear 5, whichever is selectively engaged to the idler gear 13.
In more detail, when the input gear 11 rotates in the direction "A" as shown in FIG. 1, the idler arm 12 moves in a leftward direction and becomes intermeshed with the supply reel gear 4, so that the driving force is transferred to the supply reel gear 4.
Therefore, the supply reel gear 4 rotates in the direction of the arrow as shown in FIG. 1.
Meanwhile, when the input gear 11 rotates in the direction "A" as shown in FIG. 1, the idler arm 12 moves to the fight and becomes intermeshed with the take-up reel gear 5, so that the driving force is transferred to the take-up reel gear 5.
Therefore, the take-up reel gear 5 rotates in the direction of the arrow as shown in FIG. 1.
However, the conventional VCR has disadvantages in that when the idler gear moves toward the supply reel or the take-up reel, since there is lacking any control member to properly control a distance between the idler gear and the supply reel gear and between the idler gear and the take-up reel gear, it is impossible to maintain a proper distance therebetween, so that an audible noise occurs when the system is in operation. In addition, there may occur inaccurate contacts therebetween.